Cuz of Flu
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Tezuka liked to think that he had a soft spot for the smaller boy. That was one of the many reasons why he agreed to accompany Fuji to the hospital. His immunity to the sweet smile was weakening with the flu season. [In which Tezuka takes Fuji to the hospital. Tezuka is OOC. Fuji has the flu.] Perfect pair, TezuFuji


**Disclaimer:** PoT has already been claimed before I even knew anime.

**Summary: **Tezuka liked to think that he had a soft spot for the smaller boy. That was one of the many reasons why he agreed to accompany Fuji to the hospital. His immunity to the sweet smile was weakening with the flu season.

**Notes:** I started writing it after mom and I went to the hospital. We often play with the monitor like Fuji did here.

I'm sorry for the long absence, but I have no excuse other that college and a writing block.

This might seem silly, but please, don't hurt me?

Please, read and review.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai. OOC.

* * *

With light footsteps and searching hidden eyes, Fuji Syuusuke carefully stepped down the platform from the train and walked around, searching for a certain face in the crowd. His eyes swept the place more than once, but the faint throbbing in his head disabled him from focusing completely on his task.

The brunet sighed, pressed his cold hand to his forehead in a massaging gesture and headed to a row of wooden seats so he could regain some energy back before his companion joined him.

Fuji took out his phone and typed a quick message, **'I couldn't see you. Sorry. I'm sitting under the N-23 sign' **in case his escort was there and he really didn't locate him.

He flipped his phone closed and tucked it in his coat's pocket, trying to breathe right. His lungs felt suffocated, and it was all because of that stupid flu he caught. His head was heavy and his ears often closed off so that he couldn't hear correctly. Not to mention the red nose he had because of the constant rubbing of tissues.

He was fine on his own at first, refusing to go to the hospital, but early in the morning he'd woken up with a fever and a sore throat. His voice was rough and it felt like someone shoved a tennis ball down his throat and kept it there. That was the final stroke.

Flu was bad, he decided with a sniff, but he was willing to tolerate it under one condition.

"Fuji!"

His mood immediately brightened when he heard that familiar voice and he looked up searching for its owner and smiled widely when he spotted him.

"Tezuka." He called back in greeting, as loud as his damaged throat would allow him.

The bespectacled teen came to stand before him, his breathing slightly disturbed, inferring that the taller boy was running. "Sorry to make you wait."

"Uhn. No problem." Of course it was no problem.

_After_ _all_, Fuji was willing to tolerate flu if Tezuka was the one to order him **AND** personally accompany him to the hospital.

Tezuka's eyes swept over the shorter boy's frame and thought how adorable Fuji looked, buried in layers of clothing and looking so small. "Let's go." He said to brush the thought away.

Fuji nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The walk to the hospital was pleasantly silent. Normally, it would be filled with chatting starting from Fuji, but said boy was saving the last bits of his voice for what would truly require it, so there was no conversation flowing.

Tezuka, by nature, didn't mind it. He used the couple of silent minutes to think on his own. And like what most often would happen, all thoughts came back to the petit brunet walking with a blissfully ignorant _(or what it looked like to Tezuka)_ smile beside him. It happened a lot of times that he wasn't bothered by it, honestly.

In contrast to what people saw, he actually liked to think that he had a soft spot for the smaller boy. That was one of the many reasons why he agreed to accompany Fuji to the hospital. His immunity to the sweet smile was weakening with the flu season, Tezuka thought.

All it took to shake Tezuka out of his reverie was a sneeze from his side. His eyes immediately moved to his right.

Fuji produced a sound that was between a groan and a moan. It felt like his whole world had shook and his head spun. He held his head in both hands and attempted to soothe the throb when he felt bigger hands laying atop his. Cerulean eyes blinked confusedly and looked up, "Tezuka..?"

"Mother used to do this to me." Tezuka said, and began to stroke over Fuji's temples in circular motions before moving backwards slowly.

Fuji closed his eyes and hummed enjoying the pressure on his skin, taking away a bit of his pain.

* * *

Apparently, Fuji turned childish and playful even more than usual when he was sick, Tezuka decided, as he- for the fourth time- gave Fuji a meaningful hard glare to make him sit still. Fuji was sitting in the black leather chair alright, but he was moving a lot and poking at anything that caught his eye on the desk beside him.

Just like a little child. Tezuka wondered where _that_ part of him was hiding.

He had known the tensai for nearly four years now, but this was the first time he ever saw a little kid in the usually mature boy. There was teasing normally, of course, but it was of a level, not plain curiosity.

Fuji was never plainly adorable before.

Tezuka frowned a bit at that thought. Yes, somehow Fuji was being really adorable in a way the bespectacled captain couldn't fathom. But what was it in flu that had that effect?

Strange, but, oh well, you learn a new thing everyday.

"Ne, Tezuka."

"Hn?"

"You know how they say 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away', right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happens if the doctor ate an apple?" Fuji was grinning wide.

Tezuka paused for a second. Really? What would happen?.. "No."

Fuji shrugged, "I don't know either."

The taller teen suppressed a sigh, "Fuji."

"Yes~?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, that's mean."

"…"

"Tezuka, do you-"

"No."

"Then what about if-"

"No."

"There's a-"

"No."

"I like you."

"No." Tezuka blinked, "Wait, Fuji?"

And just at that moment, a man in a white robe came in and took his place behind the desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said with an apologetic smile and began writing things on a form on his desk. "So, Fuji-kun?"

"Yes." Fuji replied easily.

"What seems to be the problem?"

The rest of the conversation tuned out in Tezuka's mind as he focused on Fuji's last hurriedly spoken confession. The sentence said by the petit tensai with that brilliant smile only added to Fuji's adorableness and Tezuka was fighting against the smile that was threatening to show up on his face. He raised a hand and pretended to massage the bridge of his nose in hopes of hiding the twitching of his lips from view. But he then blinked when he heard a nurse at the door calling the doctor, and the man excusing himself.

Fuji had the blood pressure cuff on his arm as well as the heartbeat monitor clamp to his finger. The monitor to which the devices were connected to _beep_-ed rhythmically with the brunet's heart, and there was a grin playing at Fuji's lips.

"Look, Tezuka,I can fool the machine." he said with a slight laugh in his tone.

Tezuka watched as his best friend took a deep breath slowly and began slowing his inhales and exhales considerably. The beeping soon slowed down as well as it registered the change in the steady beats.

"Fuji, stop it. The doctor has to have correct readings. Breath normally." Tezuka scolded him lightly.

Fuji faked a disappointed sigh and returned his breathing to normal, but then he smiled bright and made a comment about the annoying beeping machine. Then called Tezuka a spoilsport.

"I'm really sorry! There are a lot of patients because of the flu and only a couple of doctors to attend to them." The doctor returned panting slightly and heaving a sigh as he took his place back on his chair. He took the readings of the monitor and went beside Fuji to take his temperature and other procedures.

Soon, Tezuka was following Fuji outside the room prescription in hand as both of them headed to the pharmacy where they got the medicines Fuji was supposed to take.

* * *

"Really, Tezuka, thank you for coming with me."

One look at the sweet smile he was given and Tezuka couldn't find it in himself to complain about Fuji's behavior. "No problem. Make sure to take your medicine as the doctor said."

The brunet snorted then whispered in a hoarse voice, "Yes, daddy." And chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that." Tezuka frowned a bit at him and was rewarded with a peace sign and a teasing tongue stuck out. _'Don't bite it..'_ he told himself and held himself in check.

"So, as a thank you, let me treat you to something!" Fuji suggested with a smile. The bespectacled teen shrugged, not minding the idea. They weren't on a hurry after finishing their most important task, so he guessed there was no problem.

"Ice-cream?" a bright smile lit his face.

Tezuka deadpanned. Really? They had just gotten out of the hospital and Fuji wanted ice-cream? "It's bad for your throat."

"Then.. let's have lunch. Sushi?"

"No wasabi for you."

Fuji pouted and slapped his friend's shoulder lightly. "Meanie."

Tezuka returned the slap with a tap on Fuji's head, "You'll thank me for it later."

"You wish!"

* * *

They ended up with citrus tea, which tasted good for both of them despite the different preferences. They sipped slowly as they walked back towards Fuji's home, where they would part and Tezuka would return back to his own house.

Fuji beamed after a particularly satisfying spread of warmth down his throat. "Today was a good day." He concluded.

"If you don't count how many times I had to glare at you." Tezuka added with a tilt of his head.

With an amused smile, Fuji nodded, "And also if you don't count how many times you shut me up."

"If you don't-"

"Stop."

".. count the times-"

"Tezuka."

"Then what about-"

"Shut up."

"But there-"

"I'm getting angry now."

"I like you, too."

"Seriously, Tezuka. If you don't shut up, I'm-.." Fuji's sentence trailed off slowly just as his steps faltered and he stopped moving. His face was flushing really hard, and he knew it. He was feeling hot all over and his head was bubbling. Had Tezuka really just said _that_?

Tezuka watched in amusement as all sorts of expressions fought to surface on Fuji's lovely face. The boy was flustered and caught by surprise, Tezuka could tell. He had been waiting to return that to Fuji sometime today and it just seemed like a reverse situation. His lips were twitching upwards, but he didn't bother hiding it now as he turned around and stood before Fuji.

"We're at your house, Fuji." He said gently then bent down and pressed his lips to the corner of Fuji's lips. It was really a sweet sensation that had spread through his whole body from that contact alone, and when he pulled back, Fuji seemed like he was boiling from the inside.

The bespectacled teen took mercy on him and tugged him to the entrance of his home and snapped his fingers in front of him. Thankfully, Fuji answered to that by blinking and slowly turning to face him. "Tezuka..?"

"Hn?"

"You're a meanie."

And to Fuji's surprise, Tezuka smiled to him and tapped his cheek, "I know. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come pick you up before school."

Fuji nodded dumbly and watched as Tezuka turned and walked away, back straight and proud as ever. He was left to sigh dreamily at the retreating back of his captain. That wasn't expected at all, but he would never take it back, even if the taller teen had him played between his fingers.

"I'll see you tomorrow.. I guess.." and a giggle made its way out of his throat before he could keep it down.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't mind my ending. I just wanted to finish so I could go to sleep.

Hope you like it. Review, please and.. and what?

..


End file.
